


Tides

by dylinski



Category: American Assassin (2017), American Assassin - Vince Flynn
Genre: Angst, Death, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinski/pseuds/dylinski
Summary: Prompt: Have your followers send a fictional character’s name and put your music on shuffle. Write a drabble about the character based on the first song to come on.





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Alex said Mitch Rapp and the song I got was Tides by The xx.

_ **You leave with the tide  
** _

_ **And I can’t stop you leaving** _

_ **I can see it in your eyes** _

_ **Some things have lost their meanin’** _

Mitch gasped for breath as he woke, covered in sweat and heart pounding. He checked his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was…when he was. Once he recognized the shitty hotel room, rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Although the nightmares prevented sleep, he welcomed them. In one fell swoop, he had experienced the greatest memory and worst memory of his life. Asking Katrina to marry him on the beach, seeing her smile, telling her he loved her. He felt close to her, like she was actually here with him again. Then to have it all taken awake moments later, watching her reach him as she laid bleeding out on the shore. The man, shooting her in the heart as waves crashed over her body. The tide washing over her and carrying her soul away. He had been shot and couldn’t do a damn thing. His cries and pleas to whatever God there was, lost in the ocean with her light. All he could do was watch as the life left her eyes. This reminded him of his mission, his goal.

He was going to hunt down and kill the man who stole her light, stole their future. He was going to do this if it killed him, at least he died avenging his love. It was more than just revenge, it was a vengeance that consumed the soul. It was the right thing to do. How many other wives, husbands, children had this man slaughtered, will slaughter? Instead of wallowing in his self pity, he got off his ass and did something about it. He knew it would be a suicide mission, but once it was over he would have nothing left to live for. He had nothing left to lose. Life had lost all meaning. This mission gave him purpose, something to fight for. Something to die for. Mitch stood up from the edge of the bed, took a shower, and got dressed. He grabbed his pack and sunglasses, heading out the door to what would most likely be his last day alive.


End file.
